Just Like a Pill
by Unaspirality
Summary: ~*~Lemon Warning~*~ Ken is very tired, and has tried everything that the poor little bishounen can think of...warning for shounen-ai...Yohji/Ken ***two new chapters***
1. Just Like a Pill

I know that I already have a fic that's not done yet...and I'm sorry for not finishing it first...I'll try to have the end of 'Ken the Yaoi Boy' up really soon...just have some patience with me!!!  
  
***  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning, and Ken Hidaka was tired. Yet at the exact same time, hyper and not at all sleepy.  
  
It didn't make sense to the bishounen. He had tried everything he could think of to get to sleep, and still, nothing.  
  
He tried counting sheep. He counted 6, 966 sheep before he gave that up.   
  
Ken tried reading a book. He read 4 chapters of the most boring book he had ever read, and he wasn't any sleepier.  
  
He tried a warm glass of milk. It made him fell sick, and not a bit sleepy.  
  
He had one idea left, and he was sure that it would work.   
  
Ken knew that Yohji was out, so he'd just sneak in about out, and Yohji would never even know that he was there.  
  
Ken tip toed down the hall, and slipped into his friend's room. He started walking towards the nightstand. It was dark, but he knew where it should be. He had almost reached the end of Yohji's bed when he tripped on something and crashed to the floor. On his way down, he had grabbed Yohji's blanket, hoping that he could stop himself from falling. Now he was face down on Yohji's carpet, with Yohji's silky green blanket on top of him.  
  
Ken cursed at the leather pants that had jumped up out of nowhere. Then he suddenly remembered that Yohji had leather pants on when he had left last night. So that could mean......  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? And why may I ask, are you trying to see me naked? I mean, I know I'm sexy, but damn Ken, it's two o'clock, and I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Ken quickly got to his feet as Yohji turned on his bedside lamp. Noticing that Yohji was in fact, naked, Ken blushed and turned around. "S-s-sorry Yohji! I was just...uh..."  
  
Yohji grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "I thought that's why you were here Ken, to see me naked. But if it's not, then why are you here?"  
  
Ken slowly turned around, hoping that Yohji had something on by now. "Uh...well...I couldn't get to sleep, so...well, I had read this article in a magazine, and it said that taking a warm bath, and having aroma therapy candles lit, can help you get sleepy."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you're in touch with your feminine side, Ken, but what does any of that have to do with sneaking into my room at two o'clock in the morning, and seeing my sexy naked body?"  
  
Ken blushed once again. "Well, I know that you have candles, I always see you come home with them, and put them in your nightstand. And I must say, Yohji, you go through an awful lot of candles!"  
  
Yohji smiled, and gestured for Ken to come sit down on the bed. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand, and pulled out a candle. "Ken, you see this candle right here? This is just the candle for you. But, I must warn you, it will never, ever make you sleepy."  
  
"What I need is so sleep, Yohji! A candle is a candle, just let me smell it!"  
  
"Oh I will, Kenken. Because this is going to be funny." Yohji moved closer to Ken, looked him straight in the eyes, and took a deep breath of the candle's scent. Without breaking the eye contact, he held it up to Ken's nose.  
  
Ken took a deep breath, mimicking Yohji. It smelt somewhat of peaches, yet it was something different, something indescribable. Ken's eyes went wide, a flush covering his cheeks; his hands quickly covered the growing bulge in his boxers.  
  
Yohji chuckled. His voice was deep and raspy, very sexy-like. "You like it, Ken?"  
  
"What the hell kind of candle is that?"  
  
"It's called an aphrodisiac, Kenken. It's meant solely to arouse. I knew this would be your scent. I prefer the hazelnut scented one, girls normally like the raspberry, or the blueberry. It doesn't work on everyone, but I could tell that you'd be the type, easily aroused by the aphrodisiac candles. In fact, I got this one for you, I was just waiting for the perfect time to use it."  
  
"For me? Why Yohji? I never have any dates, what use could I have for a candle like that?"  
  
"Ken, you have to be the most dense person I know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I mean with me, you wouldn't need that candle. But it can make things a little more fun. What do you say, Ken?"  
  
The soccer player stared on in disbelief. Did Yohji just ask him if he wanted to have sex with him? Yohji loves women. He's straight. Although the thought of having sex with Yohji seemed very promising, that's all that it would be. Sex, really incredibly great sex, but only sex. Ken couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed his mind before. Yohji's damn sexy, you know.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yohji, can we talk for a little while?"  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
I know, that's a horrible ending for a chapter...and it shouldn't even be called a chapter...but this is all I had time to put up...I promise the next part will be better!!! As always, leave me some feedback, pretty, pretty, please??? 


	2. The All Sexy Yohji

Why, hello!! Here is chapter number two!! Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about Ken?"  
  
"Just stuff. Like, do you ever get tired of going out night after night, sleeping with random women?"  
  
"Of course, so sometimes, I sleep with random men. I like to shake things up a bit."  
  
Ken blushed. He was shocked. He was shocked. Yohji just admitted to being bisexual. A side Ken had never seen before. Sure, Yohji had asked him earlier if he wanted to have sex with him, but he wasn't sure if he was serious. "How many different people have you slept with, Yohji?"  
  
"Definitely too many to count." Yohji replied, without missing a beat.  
  
"Well, do you use protection?"  
  
"Always. You can't be too careful, I always say."  
  
"Do you want to have kids someday?"  
  
"Who doesn't? Of course I do! Someday. And if I don't settle down with a woman, I'll adopt."  
  
Ken was seeing a side of the playboy that he hadn't realized existed. Yohji was this incredibly beautiful man, who just happened to be his best friend. He was very much in love with the opposite sex. Yohji constantly was teasing him. And even though they didn't seem to have a whole lot in common, they just clicked. You know how it is, you don't know why, but for some reason, you're just drawn to that certain someone. It's not fate, it's not destiny. It's something much stronger.   
  
"Now it's my turn, Kenken."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you like me, Ken?"  
  
Ken swallowed hard. His heart seemed to be jumping into his throat. "Of course I like you, you're my best friend."  
  
"No, do you REALLY like me? Are you into guys? Or am I just wasting my time?"  
  
Ken was, not for the first time today, shocked. First, the candle got him all hot. Then Yohji wanted to know if Ken wanted to have sex w/ him. Then, Yohji openly admitted to being bi. And now, Yohji wanted to know if he was wasting his time trying to get into Ken's pants.  
  
"Wasting your time?"  
  
All of a sudden Yohji looked really serious. His eyes were glazed over, and he was staring deep into Ken's eyes, searching for an answer. "Yeah Ken, it's a simple question. If you don't like me, tell me now. Cause I think I'm falling for you. Tell me right now if I'm barking up the wrong tree. If you say you don't like me, I'll drop it and move on, then we can pretend this never happened. But I gotta know now, before it's too late to avert my feelings."  
  
"What if I say, I don't know?"  
  
"Ken, either I have a chance, or I don't. First answer this, do you like guys?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Yeah, like they're okay? Or yeah, like you would definitely have sex with a guy?"  
  
"The second one..."  
  
"That's good. One point for me. Are you with anyone right now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Two points for me. Do you find me attractive?"  
  
"...Well...yeah..." Ken blushed, "Who doesn't?"  
  
"Great! Two hundred points for the all sexy Yohji. Now, here's the one that counts, will you go out with me?"  
  
Ken took a moment to consider his options. He could say no. If he did, all of this would go away. But, things would be really weird between the two of them.  
  
He could say yes. If he did, he'd most likely have the time of his life, with Yohji. Not to mention the promise of mind blowing sex.  
  
But, if he did go out with Yohji, and things didn't go well, things would not be right between them.  
  
Or maybe Yohji would just use him, and leave him. Then they wouldn't be best friends anymore. Maybe they wouldn't be friends at all.  
  
All things considered, "Yes, Yohji." He could never turn down a chance for a date with the all sexy Yohji.  
  
TBC  
  
Well?? Was that any better?? I hope so!! Um...to everyone that is kind enough to leave me reviews...I love you all, very, very much!! *hands out Yohji and Ken plushies*  
  
Love you all!! Don't forget to review!! 


	3. Stay Here With Me

I hope that this chapter is well worth the long wait that you have all endured.  
  
***  
  
*1 week later*  
  
Yohji and Ken went on a date that Friday evening. Ken had been extremely nervous, and the date was less than wonderful.  
  
They had dinner at a fancy French restaurant. Yohji ordered for Ken, because he didn't know what anything on the menu was. When the food came, Ken tried it, and thought that it was pretty good. He asked Yohji what it was, and he said that it was calves brains. Ken freaked out, and spit the food all over Yohji.  
  
The soccer player later went on to spill his wine glass all over the white satin table cloth, and after he tripped a waiter that had been carrying a tray full of food, they were asked to leave.  
  
They hadn't spoke of dating for four days now. In fact, they hadn't done much speaking at all. They seemed to be avoiding contact with each other.  
  
It seemed that Ken was right. They had gone out, things hadn't worked out, and now they were barely friends because of it. It made for a silent house when the only two occupants were no longer speaking to one another.  
  
When they did talk, it seemed they always ended up in an argument. Like for instance, Yohji's habit of smoking in the house, or Ken's habit of leaving dirty dishes lying around. Best friends found themselves growing apart.  
  
At the present time, Yohji and Ken were in the living room of the house that they shared. Ken was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan, trying not to do anything that would cause his best friend to want to leave.  
  
Yohji was stretched out by the window, watching the rain come down hard. He lit a cigarette, and went back to his rain watching.  
  
"Yohji, do you have to do that in here?" Ken complained of the playboy's use of tobacco in the living room.   
  
"No. I don't have to. But I don't want to go outside. It's cold and wet out there."  
  
"So just quit smoking, and you wouldn't have to do it anywhere!"  
  
"Look, Ken. It's just one cigarette. It'll be my last one for the night, I promise."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence passed between the two men for what seemed an eternity, until Yohji put out his cigarette.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Well, I'm going out."  
  
"No. Yohji don't go out, please?" Ken was feeling lonely lately, and just wanted some company tonight.  
  
"Ken, there's nothing on t.v. and nothing to do. I have to do something. I can't just sit around and mope."  
  
"I'm not moping, Yohji. I'm just, I don't know. When we had to move out of the Koneko, and we decided to get this place together, I thought that we'd have fun. That we'd get to know each other better."  
  
"You know all there is to know about me, Ken. I have nothing to hide. Is there something specific that you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I kinda have something, I'm not sure that I should ask though."  
  
"You want to know about Asuka, don't you?" Yohji could tell by the look on the younger man's face that he was right. "What's your question, Ken?"  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Well, yeah. As far as I can tell anyway. I mean, I really didn't get much time to figure it out. What about you, Ken? Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I don't think so." Ken looked away from Yohji for a long moment, then looked back again. "How could you have killed her, Yohji?"  
  
Yohji was use to, and for the most part, ready for any questions about Asuka. However, this one hurt. "I had to, Ken. She wasn't the same girl that I had fallen in love with. She was totally different. There was obviously no way that we were going to go back to the way things were. It you had to, wouldn't you kill Yuriko? (is that right?) You know, if she came back from Australia and tried to kill you, wouldn't you have to kill her?"  
  
"She was a nice girl, Yohji. But it's not the same."  
  
"Why is it not the same, Ken? Didn't you like her?"  
  
"She was a friend, I never really saw her as a possible lover. I mean, that would be really weird, she's like, a girl." Ken said without fully realizing the consequences of his words.  
  
"It would be weird to have a woman as a lover? It that what you're saying, Ken? What are you trying to tell me, Kenken?"  
  
"Well, um..." Ken desperately tried to find a way to fix his slip-up.  
  
"Ken," Yohji slid closer to his friend and looked deep into his eyes. "Have you ever had sex with a man?"  
  
Ken turned a deep shade of scarlet. He tensed as Yohji's hands touched his red-hot skin. "Have you?"  
  
"Once or twice. Not usually my first choice, but it can be very satisfying." Yohji sat on the couch, facing his friend. He pulled Ken's legs towards him until they were draped across his own. Ken had to put his arms down to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall.  
  
Yohji them moved his hands ever so slowly up Ken's body. He slowly inched past Ken's knees, and stopped at his waistline. He slid his hands under Ken's shirt, and could feel Ken shaking. Yohji, himself, began to tremble as his fingers spread across Ken's smooth, hard, stomach muscles. He then planted his arms on either side of the soccer player, and pulled himself up between Ken's legs. As their bodies got closer, Yohji could feel the heat radiating off of the younger man's body.  
  
When Yohji was finally face to face with Ken, he bent down just an inch more to kiss his teammate. Ken, scared as he was, was also very hot for Yohji. He opened his mouth to the kiss, and Yohji drove his tongue deep inside. Their bodies no longer obeyed their heads, and moved of their own free will.  
  
Yohji trembled as his hands roamed all over Ken's body. They skimmed across Ken's stomach, and raised his shirt. He broke the kiss and trailed wet, hot kisses down Ken's throat and onto his chest.  
  
Ken squirmed under his blonde teammate's caress. His heart caught in his throat, his stomach twisted in knots, and his groin tightened. Yohji latched his mouth onto one of Ken's nipples, and his hand worked the other into a tight nub. "Yohji..." Ken moaned and writhed under the older man.  
  
Yohji raised one knee and gently pushed it between Ken's parted legs. Ken bucked his hips, then he began to grind his hips down onto Yohji's leg. Yohji could tell that Ken was close, so he abruptly stopped his actions.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ken asked, as his friend began to tug at his jeans.  
  
"I want you, Ken."  
  
Ken squirmed, and pulled away from Yohji's grip. "No, Yohji!"  
  
Yohji looked shocked, then his expression changed to somewhat pissed off. "What the hell, Ken? Just a minute ago-"  
  
"No, Yohji. That's not what I mean. To answer your question from before, no, I haven't had sex with a man. I'm scared."  
  
TBC  
  
Awww...isn't that cute...Kenken is scared... 


	4. How You Make Me Feel

Well...I guess I should start off by apologizing for that last chapter. I'm sure you all were expecting a lemon. Well, Unaspirality has only written 1 lemon in her days and believe me it wasn't pretty. It was Yuki/Shuichi from Gravitation, and it was absolutely horrid. Trust me, I know. If you want to see how much my writing has changed in the last couple of years, I'd tell you to go read my first lemon (which also happened to be my first fic) but ffnet took it down, and I didn't have it saved anywhere, so I don't have any proof of that lemon. Actually I did submit it to the site, 'In the Moonlight' (I think that's what it's called) but, they moved their page, and I don't think that it's up anymore. Anyway, I do hope that this fic will lead to a lemon. (A much better one.)  
  
***  
  
"No, Yohji. That's not what I mean. To answer your question from before, no, I haven't had sex with a man. I'm scared."  
  
"Ken, let me assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. Yes, it will hurt at first, because it's your first time, but it will get sooooooooooooo good after that. I promise."  
  
"But I don't understand, Yohji. You've barely spoken to me since I got us thrown out of that French place. And now all of a sudden, you're all over me. What do you want?"  
  
"I already told you Ken. I want you. I want your body. I want to be inside you. I want your heart to belong to me, and me alone. As that guy Gackt says, kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni (1). You make me feel alive inside. You've woken up things so deep inside of me, that they were dead. I didn't think anyone could make me feel like she did. I loved her so much, and then I lost her, only to find her again, and have to kill her. You have made me want to live again. I want to spend every waking moment in your arms. We work together, we kill together, we live together, and we're best friends. But that's not enough for me. I want to be the man that you love."  
  
"Then why haven't you said anything about another date? You say that you want to spend every moment with me, and you never said anything that would make me think that you even wanted to go out with me again. You made me think that you didn't want me."  
  
"I guess I felt like I was pressuring you to date me, and that's why you ruined our date. I mean, you didn't seem too enthusiastic about the date, and then you didn't like the food I ordered, you spilled your wine, and tripped the waiter. I didn't think you really wanted me."  
  
"Yohji, how could you think that? I was so nervous, cause I wanted you to like me. I went out and bought those new clothes, cause I wanted to impress you. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be enough for you. I thought that boring old Ken wouldn't be enough to satisfy you."  
  
"Not enough, Ken?" Yohji smoothed Ken's hair, then gently ran his fingers through the slightly messy brown mop. He grabbed Ken's hand, and pushed it hard against his groin. "You could never, be not enough. I want you. I need you. You do this to me, Ken." Ken looked down, shielding his eyes from Yohji. "You are the first thing that I think of when I get out of bed, and the last thing that I think of before I crawl into it. You're my reason for breathing. Look at me, Ken." Yohji tilted Ken's head up, so that he could see the younger man's eyes.   
  
They stared at each other for a few short minutes. Then Ken threw his arms around Yohji, and pulled him as close as possible. The two men clung at each other. Yohji then brought his face back a few inches so that he could see his friend's face. He tilted Ken's chin up a few degrees, and bent down to steal a kiss.   
  
Now that Ken knew that Yohji was serious about him, he was more than happy to allow the older man access to the inside of his mouth. Yohji's skilled hands touched all the right places as they played across Ken's tanned skin. Yohji pulled at Ken's shirt until it ripped open, not even bothering to break the kiss to slip it over the brunette's head. He touched every inch of skin available to him. Yohji worked at both nipples, rolling them so tight, Ken thought he would burst.  
  
The taller assassin's fingers stumbled at the button on Ken's jeans, but finally got them to open. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ken was now straddling Yohji, his shirt hanging from his arms, and his jeans wide open. Yohji, on the other hand, was still fully clothed. Which really wasn't saying much for the playboy, who was wearing tight leather pants, and a crop top that zipped up the front.  
  
Ken broke the kiss, and looked deep into his friend's eyes. "I want you so bad, Yohji." Ken bent forward, and playfully licked at Yohji's ear. "Please, let me see you."  
  
Yohji leaned backward, so that he was the one lying down, and Ken sat on top of the older man, his legs to either side of Yohji's body. Ken slowly began to drag the zipper of his teammate's shirt down, but then he stopped.   
  
He rearranged himself so that he was between Yohji's legs, and placed his arms on the cushion beside Yohji's body. He leaned down, and grasped the zipper between his teeth, and began to pull down. After a couple agonizing seconds, the shirt finally opened, and Ken began placing soft kisses onto Yohji's chest.   
  
Yohji moaned, and writhed under the younger boy's touch. Yohji never expected inexperienced Ken, to be so very good at this. Ken gave up on the kisses, and began to very slowly lick his way down Yohji's body. He traced Yohji's belly button with his tongue. The blonde shook with anticipation of things yet to come.   
  
Ken, then plunged his tongue into Yohji's bellybutton. Yohji bucked violently. He desperately wanted to be inside of Ken. He wanted to do the very things that Ken was doing to him now. He wanted to give Ken such pleasure, that he'd never even look at another person. And perhaps Ken realized this, as he once again placed a trail of soft kisses up Yohji's torso, and licked at his friend's ear. "Do you want me Yohji?" Ken whispered in a sultry voice.  
  
Yohji gasped, and quivered from need. "Yes. Yes, Ken. I want you so bad!"  
  
Ken chuckled to himself, as the poor playboy seemed to be loosing control. It's not something you see everyday. "Then take me."  
  
Yohji needed no more instruction. He placed his hands on Ken's hips, picked him up, and placed him back on the couch. He then opened his own pants, and with some effort, managed to pull them off.   
  
Ken wasn't surprised to see that Yohji was not wearing any boxers. Ken was even less surprised to see that the older man was fully aroused.   
  
Yohji moved back to the couch, and pulled off Ken's jeans and boxers for him. Then took a moment to worship the beauty that was truly Ken. The younger man began to blush under such a gaze. Yohji arranged himself once again, between Ken's legs, and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You're beautiful, baby." Ken shivered. "Are you sure this is what you want, Ken?"  
  
Ken didn't hesitate to answer, "I want you, Yohji. Please don't leave me here like this."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Yohji reached for his pants, and pulled out a small tube. He took the cap off, and spread some of the cool gel-like goop onto his finger. He reached down between Ken's legs, and Ken squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Ken. You need to open your eyes. I'm not going to do this with you pretending you're somewhere else. You stay here with me, baby. I love you. Open your eyes, trust me, it'll be okay."  
  
Slowly Ken opened his eyes, and began to relax. Yohji leaned forward, and kissed Ken, deep and hard. Then he carefully inserted his finger into Ken's tight, hot ring. The younger man broke the kiss, and bucked his hips. Yohji held Ken down tight, and slowly inserted another finger. Ken cried out from the pain, as Yohji began a scissors-like motion with his fingers. "Shhhh. It's okay, baby. Relax. It's going to get better, I promise."  
  
"Yohji, it hurts so bad."  
  
"I know, Ken. Just hang in there. The worst is almost over."  
  
"Just do it, Yohji. I don't think I can take much more of this slowness."  
  
Yohji withdrew his fingers, and then began to coat himself with the lubricant. When we was done, he threw the tube to the floor, and repositioned himself. "Are you ready, Ken?" The younger man nodded, and with that, Yohji slowly began to push himself into Ken's hot body.   
  
Ken was so nervous that he bucked his hips, and then slammed back down, taking Yohji completely inside of him in one swift thrust. Ken screamed out from the pain, clutching at his lover's shoulders. Then white flashed behind his eyes as he felt a wave of pure pleasure wash over him. He'd never felt anything so incredible like this. As Yohji began to pull himself back out again, Ken once again, slammed his hips back down onto Yohji's lap, seeing white once again. The soccer player moaned, and screamed Yohji's name.   
  
"Ken, go slow. It's your first time. You'll be sore in the morning."  
  
"Yohji, I love you. Please, motto hayaku."  
  
Yohji quickened his pace, and slammed into Ken harder and harder with each thrust of his hips. He was getting close, and it became harder and harder to hold on to control. Yohji trust forward into Ken as hard and as deep as he could. Ken cried out as a burst of pleasure exploded deep within him, and hot semen hit Yohji's stomach. Watching Ken climax was too much, and Yohji could no longer hang on. He too came hot and hard, filling his younger lover with more cum then he thought was ever possible.  
  
Ken held Yohji tight to his body, as both men rode the last few waves of pleasure. "Yohji, does this mean that we'll be going on a second date?"  
  
Yohji smiled, and tried not to laugh. "I think so, Kenken."  
  
"Good, I like dates with you. I love you, Yo-tan." Ken drifted off to sleep.   
  
***  
  
(1) "kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni" Gackt says in Vanilla. According to it means, "It's almost embarrassing I've fallen for you." You should go there, it's simply genius. Of course you should only go there if you want to read more about Gackt, otherwise, I guess it's kinda pointless for you to go there. Anyway,  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! I wrote a lemon. I only had the part where Yohji was telling Ken that he could never be not enough written out when I sat down to type it up today. I was just hoping to be moved to write more, and instead...I wrote a lemon...wow...Um...like I said, it's been a while since I've written anything so citrisy, so I would really appreciate any feed back that you're willing to give. Tell me what I did wrong, tell me what you liked, tell me how horrid I am, tell me how much you love me, I don't care!! Just let me know how I did!! 


End file.
